Tweedledum
Tweedledum, who is both the brother and partner of Tweedledee, is fiercely loyal to his sister. However, he isn't really sociable with anyone else other than Tweedledee. Although he doesn't mean to offend, Tweedledum doesn't really show interest in anyone else other than his sister. Tweedledum has the ability to control the magnetic fields around him, combining with Tweedledee to create a powerful gravitational force. Because of their extremely strong bond, Tweedledum seems jealous when his sister shows interest in Lumieré. Appearance Tweedledum is a physical sixteen year old and probably the second shortest male of the E.S Unit. He has short black hair, though his right bang hangs over his face and slightly passes his chin, and has red eyes, these parts of his appearance also don't change from Kiddy Grade to Kiddy Girl-and, like the rest does. Kiddy Grade While in Kiddy Grade he was wearing as mission outfit light black boots, which have a greyish tip and white pants, paired with a white Chinese styled shirt. The shirt has golden outlines and a blue strip on the right and left side and also over his shoulders a part is colored black, thought these parts could be a hint to him wearing a second, black, shirt under his first. He also wears his shirt from his abdomen down open. The last part of his mission clothes are black fingerless gloves, with a rectangle part cut out of them over the back of his hands. Tweedledumscreenshot3.png Tweedledumregluarclothes.png He's also shown a few times in Kiddy Grade to wear regular clothes. These consist of a pair of white colored shoes, black pants and a white dress shirt, worn over his pants, and a few buttons on the top left open, showing the necklace with the golden crescent moon pendant he is wearing. Kiddy Girl-And In Kiddy Girl-and he isn't shown wearing any regular clothes and only his mission-outfit. He is also slightly more tanned than in Kiddy Grade. The only thing that didn't changed in his outfit are his white pants. The front of his boots, still light black, are now completely greyish. He is now wearing a blue Chinese styled shirt, which is black colored at the top. The shirt still has golden outlines on the bottom, the collar and the part where his shirt is closed. It also has a golden and orange print on its front. The gloves Tweedledum now wear are still black and still fingerless, but the right is longer and goes past his elbow, with a golden outline on its end. His left glove ends by his wrist. The only thing both gloves have in common, other than that both are black, are the metal wristbands, which have a kind of plate on them that covers part of the back of his hands. Personality Not much is shown of Tweedledums personality, only that he seems to be the calmer one of the twin duo and that he deeply cares for his sister and partner Tweedledee (it is hinted that he got a sister complex). He also tends to get jealous when Tweedledee shows interest in other people, like Lumiere, or Tweedledee pays more attention to someone else than to him, like with Ascoeur. Despite that he isn't shown to be really sociable with others, there are moments where he is shown to care for others. Like in Kiddy Grade as Lumiere was sick and he was visiting her with Tweedledee, he told Éclair in his own way that he too hoped that Lumiere would get better. It is also hinted that he has trouble or doesn't like to restrain himself while on assigment, as Tweedledee once called him out on in, telling him to use some restrain. Trivia *Nearly every time when they are on a mission and Tweedledum calls Tweedledee "sister" she rebukes him for it. *He was one of the E.S members that shown up in the orginal Kiddy Grade promo *In the Kiddy Grade VS manga he is seen to carry a kind of gun once *He tends to blush when his sister is scolding him *In the first Kiddy Grade 2 Trailer he is seen to still wear the same clothes as in Kiddy Grade, though that was changed in Kiddy Girl-and *He has a total of ... lines. ** In Episode 4, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 5, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 6, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 7, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 8, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 9, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 10, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 11, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 12, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 13, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 14, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 15, he has 14 lines. ** In Episode 16, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 18, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 19, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 20, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 21, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 22, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 23, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 24, he has ... lines. Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:GOTT Members Category:Pages that need fixing Category:GTO members